PC:Shun (weldon)
Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power09= }} Mini Stats for Combat StatsBShun/B - Wilden Stormheart Warden 1 Passive Perception 18, Passive Insight 11 AC 17, Fort 15, Reflex 11, Will 12 HP 35/35, Bloodied 17, Surge Value 8, Surges 13/13 Speed 6, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenTempest Assault/color, color=GreenWeight of Earth/color, color=GreenWarden's Fury/color, color=GreenWarden's Grasp/color Encounter Powers: color=redRoots of Stone/color, color=redForm of Winter's Herald Attack/color, color=redMark of Thunder/color, color=redPursuit of the Hunter/color, color=redVoyage of the Ancients/color, color=redWrath of the Destroyer/color Daily Powers: color=grayForm of Winter's Herald/color Utility Powers: /sblock Status Fluff Appearance Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 lbs Alignment: Good Physical Appearance Shun is a sea wilden, born from the flora under the ocean. His long hair looks most like seaweed and is bound in a loose knot of shells strung together. His eyes sparkle with an electric fire. He carries a trident in one hand with an anchor chain draped over his shoulder. The anchor which swings at his side looks as though the points have been sharpened. Personality: Tall and strong, Shun is also quiet and dangerous. When he does speak, his voice has a strange affectation, sometimes giving the impression of the whistling wind or crashing waves. He is often bold and brash, and quick to anger. Although he generally keeps to himself, he will not back down from a direct challenge. Description Shun is a Sea Wilden Stormheart Warden. Background Shun grew up in a peaceful Sea Wilden community along the shores of one of the many floating isles. When attacked by raiders while Shun was still young, his home was destroyed. The other wilden, including Shun's parents were either killed or taken captive. Tiny Shun fled to the deep sea. He was soon picked up by "merchants" plying their trade from the pirate harbor of Bacarte. He has been working as ship's crew ever since. Recently, he had a violent falling out with his captain which ended rather nastily for the captain. Rather than face pirate justice, Shun has fled to Daunton to start over, and perhaps find clues to the fate of his family. Hooks # Will the captain seek revenge on Shun? # Who attacked Shun's home? Did anyone survive? Kicker Shun had a falling out with his captain from Bacarte. He has fled to Daunton to start over. Math Attributes Basic Attacks |Power02= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Wilden *Aspect of the Ancients *Aspect of the Destroyer *Aspect of the Hunter *Fey origin *Hardy Form *Hardy Form Reflex *Nature's Aspect *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 Class Features Warden *Font of Life *Guardian Might *Nature's Wrath *Stormheart Character Background Background Benefit: +2 Perception *Occupation: Mariner Feats Skills and Languages Languages Common Powers Powers Known Powers to Hit Equipment *'Normal Load:' 180 lb *'Heavy Load:' 360 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 900 lb Tracking Accomplishments Treasure *Starting Wealth: 100 gp **Starting Equipment: 70 gp XP Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Not Approved Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters